


Secret

by Sinhaya



Series: Pink au [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, pink continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung feeling the consequences of keeping their relationship secret from everyoneorjealous Jinyoung and Jackson regretting deciding to keep their relationship secret
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Pink au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814188
Kudos: 37





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> so this is bal's and zoe's idea combined so thank you to both of you https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarchandwater96 and https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg, you're both angels ^^
> 
> also do tell me if you want another part to this au ^^

Jinyoung’s head was going to explode, truly. Jackson and he had been going out for about three weeks now, but in order to be more at ease and comfortable, they decided not to reveal their relationship to their friends or entourage, wanting to be sure about their feeling before telling everyone. 

Jinyoung was going insane and was truly regretting their decision and the reason why was in front of his eyes. 

He was sitting at the reception of the tattoo shop, scrolling down his phone, waiting for Jackson to come out of his last tattoo appointment as he hears it, the loud laughter of a female voice, and his own boyfriend’s voice. 

He stills, the grip on his phone getting tighter as he hears the voices coming closer. The door of Jackson’s room opens, and he sees them, smiling brightly at each other, laughing loudly and Jinyoung can’t take it. What did that girl do to make Jackson laugh like that? Even he couldn’t do it, and she managed to do it, not even half a day after meeting the older. 

As he stares at the pair in front of him, he can’t help but notice how the woman touches Jackson’s arm, rubbing with her fingers at the muscles thought the thin material of his t-shirt, notices how she clings to him, laughing way too loudly for it to be real, holding on to his arm to keep herself straight. 

But the worst of it all was probably how Jackson was completely okay with that, he somehow didn’t seem to realize the woman's behavior, and truly was clueless about her intentions. 

Jinyoung coughs loudly, successfully getting their attention, and Jackson makes his way towards him

“Jinyoung-ah!!!” he says smiling brightly, “ when did you come here ?” he asks as he comes closer, pulling the younger in a tight hug. Jinyoung doesn’t answer, breathing silently as he looks at the woman who still was too close to Jackson to his liking.

Jackson pulls back, looking at him in confusion, but Jinyoung doesn’t let him the time to ask as he says 

“ Your shift is over, right ?, let’s go” turning to get his stuff from under the desk, “I’m gonna wait for you outside” he adds as he starts walking towards the door.

“ Jinyoung-ah, wait I’m coming with you”, Jackson shouts behind him and Jinyoung turns back to look at him

“ Jisoo-ssi, I told you already everything you need to know about the healing process,” Jackson says as he takes out his bag from his locker behind the front desk, “ if you want more details, don’t hesitate to call the shop, Jaebeom Hyung will tell you the details again” he adds in a hurry as he walks quickly to get to Jinyoung who had already got out of the shop in the meantime.

“Jackson-ssi, wait, WAIT” Jisoo screams, as she runs behind him, “ Can I have your phone number ?” she shouts at the man

“ I’m sorry I'm in a hurry” he shouts without looking back as finally gets to Jinyoung

He runs faster, arms coming to hug the younger from behind, making them stumble at the shock. Jackson puts his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, 

“Are you jealous Jinyoung-ah? you already know I’m not into girls, plus I already have you” he says as they try to walk together.

Jinyoung ignores him, walking silently, a frown on his face as he thinks back to what he saw in the shop, what if every client Jackson tattooed was like that, what if everyone flirted with his boyfriend. The thoughts alone made him frustrated, sad that they chose to keep their relationship secret, annoyed that people came at his boyfriend, angry, _jealous_

But he would never admit that, would he?

He feels a warm breath near his neck, the press of a pair of lips against his cheek and he stops walking, shocked by the sudden display of affection from his boyfriend.

“Finally !” Jackson says, whispering in his ear, “I thought I had lost you for a moment” laughing softly. 

Jinyoung cheeks redden realizing how close Jackson was to him, and he doesn’t know what to say

“ i-i was listening to you, “ he says softly, 

“ Oh really ?” Jackson laughs, “ then what was I saying ?” he asks, voice laced with amusement

“oh-” Jinyoung’s voice fades as he realizes he can’t answer 

“ well, I was talking about how I only have eyes for you and how much I like you but clearly you weren’t listening to me, “ he says, “ jealous much ?” he adds, voice smug

“ No I wasn’t” Jinyoung answers quickly, a bit too quickly for it to be true and he hears Jackson laughing loudly behind him.

The older hugs him harder, and they continue walking towards their dorm, forgetting the incident quickly, as Jackson showers the younger in cuddles and kisses.

* * *

Jackson was running in the corridor, trying to get to Jinyoung’s classroom as soon as he finished classes so that they could walk back to the dorms together.

He just had finished his basketball practice and was running a bit late to meet Jinyoung. As he arrives finally in front of the door, panting hard as he goes through the door, he sees it, Wonpil talking to Jinyoung.

Not just talking, but leaning towards him, red cheeks as he talks to  _ his _ boyfriend, as he touches his fingers furtively, Jinyoung deeply explaining to him something from what Jackson was seeing. 

Jackson walks silently into the classroom not wanting to disturb his boyfriend who was focused and back hugs him, pressing his head into his shoulder like he always did.

Jinyoung stills in his hold before pressing back as he realizes who it was, the older not holding on hugging tighter the other, laying his head sideways as he closes his eyes.

“ Well Wonpil, that’s it, that’s how easy it is,” Jinyoung says as he closes his notebook, smiling at the other, hand coming to fluff at Jackson’s hair.

Wonpil isn’t really listening, rather watching the pair next to him, who seemed a bit too comfortable to only be friends, and his stare goes down, looking at his own notes 

“ thank you Jinyoung-ie “, he says in a small voice as he quickly puts his stuff in his bag, almost running from the both of them as Jinyoung looks back at him, confused.

“ What just happened ?” the younger asks, not understanding the situation he was in 

“ I don’t know” Jackson answers, a bit too nonchalantly, and Jinyoung turns back to face the older, breaking the hug

“ Oh, really ?” the youngers asks, amused 

“ Jinyoung-ah” the other whines, “ someone on the team told me he liked you, he was probably looking for a way to ask you out” Jackson answers, voice small as he looks at the man in front of him, pouting, eyes wide open 

“ But I’m  _ yours _ , remember ?” Jinyoung says as he pulls Jackson in a tight hug, laughing softly

A week later, Jackson finally comes out of his last appointment, the tattoo had a lot of details and Jackson wanted to be as precise as he could to do it. As he opens the door to the reception, he watches as Doyoung whispers in Jinyoung’s ear, in  _ his _ boyfriend’s ear. The youngest had his arm over Jinyoung’s shoulders, hold quite tight from what Jackson was seeing, and he was clearly hitting on his boyfriend. Not taking the sight anymore, he walks quickly to Jinyoung, shouting as he approaches them

“ Jinyoung-ah !!! You’re here ?” he asks loudly, “ wait for me I'm gonna be back real quick,” he says as he takes his bag from the locker 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Doyoung detaching himself from Jinyoung and the other smiling brightly as he looks at him.

Jackson stills for a moment as he stares at his boyfriend, how was he supposed to be mad at the man in front of him? too beautiful, too nice for his own sake, he was just too perfect and Jackson was now feeling the side effects, heart-clenching.

The older turns to look at his coworker, 

“Oh Doyoung-ah, I didn’t notice you were there, well see you tomorrow” he greets quickly as he pushes Jinyoung towards the room, finally getting out of the shop.

“Sseun-ah? Again” the younger asks, obviously amused by the other’s reaction

“ he was clearly hitting on you, if I left you with him a second more he was gonna for sure ask for your number,” Jackson says, eyebrows frowning as pouts

“Sseun-ah, baby I like YOU, you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours remember? that won’t change” Jinyoung says as he pulls the older closer to him, letting his hand pet Jackson’s head.

* * *

  
  


A few days later, the couple decides to let their friends know about their relationship, announcing it chaotically in their separate group chats. They mute their phone, not wanting to be disturbed by their friends, wanting to keep a little bit of peace for the time being.

“ So Jinyoung-ah “, Jackson begins, “ do you remember when you first came into the tattoo shop? You told me you already had a tattoo? what is it ?” he asks, as he recalls their first meeting, 

Jinyoung looks at the man beside him on the small bed, 

“Oh do you want to see ?” he says smiling “ it’s gonna be easier to explain that way” he adds, winking 

“Wait should I be expecting you to strip or … “ Jackson asks, internally panicking 

“Maybe…” the other answers winking as he sits up on the bed

Jinyoung takes off his shirt smoothly over his head, and Jackson gasps, really loud, ( Jinyoung did laugh at that but that’s not the point). Jinyoung was actually fit, his abs were to die for, and Jackson was eager to touch him for the first time, but for now, the tattoo was the most important.

Jinyoung turns to face the older properly, as he shows his left side. The design of a beautiful phoenix was laid there, the black design, full of contrast against the golden skin. The details were amazing and Jackson was in awe as he looked, he observed the piece of art on his boyfriend’s body.

“Wow Jinyoung-ah, that’s so so pretty, it’s amazing” Jackson compliments 

“ Thank you,” Jinyoung says, reddening under the long stare of the older, “Jaebeom Hyung tattooed me, and like I said it was a dare, well not totally cause I always wanted a tattoo but never had the chance and yeah…I made the design,” Jinyoung rambles, conscious of the older’s eyes on him.

“ OMG, you drew this” Jackson exclaims, “ I’m so impressed, you did such a good job it’s a whole masterpiece, to be honest,” Jackson says, excited, “ I want you to design me a tattoo, if you want to of course” the older asks at the end, pouting

“Absolutely I’d be honored to”, Jinyoung says shyly 

that’s how a few weeks later, they’re sitting in front of Jaebeom, whispering and laughing softly as Jinyoung draws the small feather on a piece of paper.

“ wow it’s really beautiful “ Jackson softly says as he sees the final design, “ it would be an honor to have this on my skin “ he adds as he lifts his head to look at his boyfriend, smiling brightly

“ Cut it out you two,” Jaebeom says, rolling his eyes, “I have to see you flirting for I don’t know how long this tattoo’s gonna take so, please, let me rest my eyes” he sighs, getting up, taking the drawing with him.

A phoenix’s feather ...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my cc : https://curiouscat.qa/sinhaya901  
> my twt : @sinhaya901 /@jiaernyoung ^^  
> come tell me everything ^^
> 
> unbetaed ^^


End file.
